Luces de revolución
by IggyMoriarty
Summary: Grantaire siempre se había sentido poco querido, o incluso odiado por Enjolras. En cierto modo, estaba en lo cierto. Pero Enjolras sabía reconocer la pasión cuando la veía, y a veces, también sabía corresponderla. Entonces, se encendían luces. Luces de revolución.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Nunca lo fue

Era una noche animada en el Café. La gente reía y cantaba. Algunos bebían, unos contaban historias y otros las escuchaban. En definitiva, la típica noche entre amigos.

Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba del todo en ese ambiente.

En la ventana, Enjolras estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en la infinidad de las estrellas. Normalmente era él el que alegraba la fiesta, pero esa noche hacía lo contrario. Sólo se dedicaba a mirar las estrellas.

Grantaire estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, observándole. Hacía ya un tiempo que le gustaba hacer eso. Había empezado a sentir un… cariño especial hacia el chico. No le gustaba estar lejos de él. Sin él, se sentía… Vacío. Vacío, incompleto. En cambio, cuando estaba cerca, era como si la primavera comenzara. La vida era una canción, llena de alegría. Llena de él. Para Grantaire, Enjolras ya era una parte de él. Para su desgracia, no parecía recíproco…

-¡Eh, Enjolras! ¿Vienes a apostar con nosotros?-escuchó Grantaire decir a Jehan.

-No, gracias. No tengo ganas.

-Oh, vamos…

-He dicho que no, Jehan. Vete.-le dijo Enjolras en tono cortante.

Jehan se resignó, encogió los hombros y fue a por más vino.

Era raro verle así. Pero era mejor no molestarle.

Se escuchó el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta del piso de abajo, y un minuto después apareció Marius por las escaleras.

-¡Vaya, Marius! ¡Ya era hora!-dijo alegremente Courfeyrac mientras lo abrazaba-¡Se te echaba en falta!

-Buenas noches, Courf-le respondió Marius con una sonrisa-Estaba ayudando a mi abuelo con los negocios.

-Perdone usted, señor burgués. Olvidábamos lo ocupada que es su jornada-dijo Joly en tono de burla.

Todos rieron, incluso Marius. Todos menos Enjolras.

Marius tomó asiento, y empezó a conversar con sus amigos. Sobre sus vidas, su día de hoy, como podría ser el de mañana…

-¿Marius?

Marius se giró y vió a Enjolras con una mano apoyada sobre su hombro, con la mirada más viva que había visto jamás. Sus amigos le habían dicho que esa noche no estaba de muy buen ánimo. Sin embargo, él veía todo lo contrario.

-Sí, aquí estoy. Siento haber tardado-dijo el sorprendido Marius.

-No importa-respondió Enjolras-Lo importante es que has llegado-sonrió.

Esto, fue el detonante que hizo que Grantaire sintiera un puñal en su corazón.

Así que era eso… Enjolras esperaba a Marius. Claro, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Había sido un idiota, Enjolras jamás lo querría a él, a Grantaire, el estúpido borracho del grupo.

Así que cogió una botella de vino y se fue.

Dio un buen rodeo, y nadie sabe cómo, acabó en el muelle. Era un lugar horrible. Era frío, para nada acogedor, y sentía mil ojos sobre él a cada paso que daba. Estaba completamente perdido, estaba oscuro y no veía nada. Y no era que el vino ayudara a su visión.

-Vaya, vaya… Un extraño por aquí. ¿Qué has venido a buscar, cielo?-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Grantaire se dio la vuelta para poder observar a quien le había hablado, y vió a la que parecía ser una prostituta.

-Eh, perdone, pero yo… yo no… No quiero sus servicios, señorita…-dijo avergonzado.

-Eso es lo que dicen todos… ¿Te da vergüenza que se entere tu jefe, amor? ¿O tal vez tu mujer? Oh, vamos… Te haré una oferta especial-sonrió pícaramente.

La mujer le acariciaba el rostro suavemente y lo sujetaba por la cintura, intentando cautivarlo. Podría ser imaginación de Grantaire, pero la mujer tenía el corset más desabrochado que antes.

-He dicho que no. Déjeme.

Grantaire se separó bruscamente de ella y se alejó. Acabó chocando contra una pared. El golpe lo desorientó (aún más) y acabó debajó en una barca en desuso abrazando su botella de vino. Su único deseo era morir allí mismo.

Mientras tanto, en el café nadie había notado su ausencia. Bueno, nadie menos Enjolras.

-Eh, ¿alguien ha visto a Grantaire?-dijo Enjolras.

-Creo que se fue hace un rato-respondió Combeferre-Llevaba una botella de vino en la mano. A saber donde ha acabado…

Enjolras palideció al instante. Probablemente Grantaire estaba borracho por las calles de París, y podría tener un accidente en esas condiciones. No quería ni pensar en como estaría en ese momento, así que cogió su abrigo y se marchó corriendo, no sabía por qué, al muelle.

A Enjolras no le agradaba ese lugar. Había mujeres bellas, que habían acabado allí por un destino cruel. No podía evitar sentir compasión.

No encontraba a su amigo por ninguna parte. Preguntó a toda la gente del lugar si lo habían visto, hizo descripciones como pudo, se desesperó por encontrarlo. Pero no fue capaz.

Acabó sentándose en un rincón, preguntándose por qué Grantaire era tan idiota. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido salir a esas horas en su estado? ¿No se daba cuenta de que podría hacerse daño? Y aún peor, ¿no se daba cuenta de que podría hacerle daño a él? En ese momento, no sabía si lo odiaba o lo quería.

Mientras él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, escuchó a alguien despertando. Había cientos de ruidos más en aquel lugar, pero el que llamó su atención fue ese. Creyó notar que venía de su derecha, a unos cien metros aproximadamente. Eso le daba igual, lo que le importaba era que podría ser su compañero.

No lo dudó, se levantó y fue a buscar a la persona que provocó ese sonido.

Solo veía más y más barcas viejas, la mayoría podridas o rotas. No les daba mucha importancia, hasta que chocó con una y se despertó de sus pensamientos.

Al fin, ahí estaba Grantaire. Algo dormido, y algo menos despierto, con una botella de vino vacía a su lado.

-Grantaire, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Enjolras preocupado-Dime que lo estás, por favor. Es lo único que necesito saber.

Grantaire se desperezó lentamente, tranquilizado por la presencia de Enjolras. ¿De verdad había ido a buscarlo? No podía creerlo.

-Oh, vaya. Sólo eres tú…-dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia-Sí, estoy bien. Puedes irte, no necesito tu ayuda-le dio la espalda.

-¡No seas orgulloso, Grant! Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? ¡Podrías haber tenido un accidente! ¿Sabes lo horrible que sería eso?-exclamó enfadado-¡Eres un idiota, Grantaire! ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡No, no te importa! ¡A nadie le importa lo que le pase al borracho de Grantaire!-dijo Grantaire mientras se echaba a llorar-Vete. Vete con Marius. Sé que le quieres a él, no a mí. Sé que no te importo.

Enjolras respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

-Grant…-se pausó un momento-Sí, es cierto. Quiero a Marius. Me gusta tenerlo cerca. Pero no lo necesito. A ti, sí. Necesito que estés a mi lado, ¿no lo entiendes? Cada vez que te veo, mi corazón arde… Siento como si mi mundo se parase. Porque cuando no estás, mi corazón deja de latir. Cada vez que te vas, una nueva herida se abre en mí. Y no sabes lo que me duele verte así. Por favor, créeme. Te amo.

Grantaire no daba crédito. Todo este tiempo, él le correspondía. Alguien era capaz de amar al inútil, al borracho. Alguien había sabido ver lo bueno en él que ni siquiera veía él mismo. Sintió como si todo fuera perfecto. De hecho, todo lo era. Él estaba su lado, era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Yo también te amo, Enjy. Te amo muchísimo-le dijo Grantaire.

-¿Y ahora qué?-le preguntó Enjolras con una sonrisa.

-Ahora bésame, idiota. Bésame.

Y se besaron. Justo en el momento en que sus labios de juntaron, todo se paró. Sólo existían ellos dos y ese beso. El beso que tanto habían esperado.

Sí, estaban muy bien así, pero ya era tarde y tenían que volver con el resto.

Enjolras ayudó a Grantaire a levantarse, le cogió de la mano y juntos se fueron por las calles de París.

Todo el mundo dormía, pero todo había despertado, un nuevo mundo para ellos.

Por el camino charlaron, rieron, bromearon, como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Para qué pensar en ello? Habían tenido un momento increíble, un momento que iba a durar para siempre?

Llegaron al café, y todo el mundo se alegró de que Enjolras hubiera encontrado a su amigo.

Lo recibieron con risas y palmadas, ofreciéndole rápidamente una silla y algo de comida caliente, para que participara en el juego.

Rechazó la oferta, y se fue a una habitación para dormir algo, no sin antes despedirse de Enjolras.

Un rato después, y tras muchas partidas pasadas, Enjolras decidió ir a ver como estaba Grantaire.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, para no despertarlo. Estaba totalmente dormido, y en ese momento le parecía la persona más hermosa del mundo.

Se sentó en la cama, a su lado, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Sabes, Grant?-dijo Enjolras, más hablando para si mismo que para Grantaire-Siempre te quise a ti. Nunca fue Marius, nunca lo fue. Siempre tú. Sé que no tienes una buena visión de ti mismo, pero no eres como piensas. Eres una persona increíble. Eres divertido. Eres inteligente, aunque bebas demasiado. Y, sobre todo, eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Sólo te pido una cosa-se acercó a él, para susurrarle al oído-No cambies nunca. Te amo.

Grantaire salió de su actuación, pues estaba despierto y había escuchado lo que había dicho Enjy. Su Enjy.

-¿De verdad fui yo todo este tiempo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.

-Eso es… Genial-sonrió-¿Qué, no vas a dormir conmigo?

-Si tú quieres…-dijo mientras se metía con él entre las sábanas-¿También tengo que abrazarte?

-Sí, eso es indispensable-respondió Grant.

Y así, fundidos en un abrazo, los dos jóvenes se durmieron, pensando el uno en el otro, deseando que ese momento no acabara jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Estás aquí

Grantaire despertó sin Enjolras a su lado, lo cual no suponía un buen comienzo. Supuso que habría ido a desayunar algo, porque ya parecía bastante tarde. No le dio importancia al asunto, y se levantó de la cama para arreglarse un poco y bajar a comer algo también.

Encontró a sus amigos comiendo algo, entre risas.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué tal has dormido?-preguntó Courfeyrac alegremente.

-Pues… eh… bastante bien. ¿Dónde está Enjolras?-preguntó.

-Se fue hace un rato; no dijo a donde. Supongo que habrá ido a vigilar a los policías, a saber que están haciendo y ayudar a los de los barrios más bajos-dijo Joly, en un tono algo burlón-Está hecho todo un justiciero.

Todos rieron con él. De todos modos, Grantaire quería saber donde estaba, así que comió lo que pudo a toda prisa y se marchó.

La calle estaba muy alegre, era día de mercado. Había puestos de todo tipo. Había verduras, plantas aromáticas, telas, especias… Era un espectáculo precioso. La gente gritaba promocionando lo que fuera lo que vendiese. Los niños corrían y jugaban alegres, se perseguían unos a otros y gritaban. Cosas propias de niños. A Gavroche le habría gustado jugar con ellos, pensó Grantaire.

Ya prácticamente había olvidado que había ido a buscar a Enjolras. Tanta alegría lo distraía, no era algo normal. Paseaba, por pequeñas calles, observando a la gente pasar. Muchos no llevaban ropas lujosas, pero parecían mucho más felices que los burgueses, porque apreciaban lo poco que tenían. Unos días atrás, Grantaire habría envidiado esa felicidad, pero ahora él era mucho más feliz que ellos.

Oyó algo de revuelo en unas calles cercanas, pero no sabía por qué. Por pura curiosidad, se acercó a ver lo que pasaba, esas son las cosas que hacen las personas.

Al parecer, había una pelea. La gente estaba alrededor de las dos personas que peleaban, empujando por conseguir un sitio mejor que el suyo.

Poco a poco, Grantaire consiguió avanzar hasta que llegó a delante del todo, para poder ver bien lo que pasaba.

Sí, ahí estaba Enjy… Al parecer, por lo que había conseguido escuchar, el hombre con el que peleaba había intentado robarle a un comerciante. Enjolras lo descubrió, y el hombre, enfadado, comenzó la pelea.

Tendría que habérselo esperado; ya conocía a Enjolras. Creía ser una especie de héroe del pueblo, pero muchas veces sin juicio. Pelear no era lo suyo, pero algo hacía. Al menos, entretenía a la gente.

El ladrón golpeó fuertemente a Enjolras y lo tumbó, para luego salir corriendo.

Al irse uno de los que peleaba, la gente perdió el interés y poco a poco se fue dispersando, hasta que solo quedó Enjolras sangrando tirado en medio de la plaza.

Grantaire se acercó corriendo para saber lo que le pasaba, preocupado. Levantó la cabeza de Enjolras como pudo, para poder hablarle mejor. Observó que la sangre venía de una pequeña brecha en la frente.

¿Qué podía hacer Grantaire? No era suficientemente fuerte para cargar con él hasta el café, ni sabía curarle la herida. En un desesperado intento, lo cargó a sus hombros.

No se imaginaba que podría pesar tanto. No creía que aguantaría demasiado con él, pero lo intentó. Poco a poco, fue avanzado. Cada paso le daba más fuerza, porque sabía que si lo conseguía, Enjolras estaría bien.

Un rato después consiguió llegar al café, jadeante, y dejó a Enjolras en el suelo.

-¡Rápido, que alguien lo cure! ¡Tiene una brecha en la frente!-gritó Grantaire, nervioso.

Rápidamente, sus compañeros lo llevaron a una habitación. La gente entraba y salía, salía y entraba… Mientras Grantaire solo podía esperar sentado en una silla, impotente.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que pudiera entrar para ver como se encontraba.

Estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de la ventana, con una venda alrededor de la cabeza.

-¿Enjy?-dijo Grantaire.

-Al fin has venido-dijo Enjolras, sonriente-Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Por supuesto que no. Me decían que aún no estabas bien del todo, y no me dejaban pasar. Estaba deseando verte.

-Me alegra saber eso. ¿Parecía muy idiota en la pelea?-preguntó Enjolras, suspirando.

-Pues…-pensó un momento-Sí, bastante-rió-No pasa nada, lo olvidarán pronto.

-Eso espero-dijo Enjolras, más relajado-Esto va a dañar mi imagen.

-¿Qué imagen?-dijo Grant burlón-¿La de héroe justiciero?

Enjolras intentó fingir enfado, pero se notaba que eso le divertía.

-Ja-ja-ja. Qué gracioso.

-Gracias, gracias-Grant hizo unas falsas y exageradas reverencias

-Estoy hambriento… Voy a tomar algo-dijo Enjolras y se levantó.

Grantaire bajó también.

Todos se alegraron de ver recuperado a su amigo, aunque eso no quitaba que le reprocharan su actuación en la plaza.

Pronto olvidaron el asunto, y todos volvían a reír y a beber.

Se hizo de noche y, nadie sabe en qué momento, Enjolras se fue.

-¿Dónde está Enjolras?-preguntó Grantaire.

-Creo que fue al tejado-le respondió Combeferre, sin hacerle mucho caso.

Grantaire subió al tejado, preparado para echarle la bronca a su compañero por salir en su estado.

Lo encontró con un aspeto de calma total, mirando las estrellas. Parecía feliz.

Mientras Grant seguía observándolo, se percató de su presencia.

-Hola, Grant-dijo Enjolras-¿No te sientes genial aquí? Es un sitio fantástico. Vamos, siéntate conmigo.

Grantaire fue a su lado y se sentó. Ahora comprendía lo que decía. Se podían observar todas las luces de París, era una sensación maravillosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Grantaire.

-Nada en particular. Tan solo observo las estrellas. Pero bueno, eso ahora no importa-lo miró-Lo que importa es que estás aquí, y eso me hace feliz.

-Me encanta escucharte decir eso-dijo Grantaire sonriendo-A mí también me hace feliz estar a tu lado. Muy feliz.

Se acercó más a Enjolras, y se abrazaron mientras observaban juntos las estrellas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Risas silenciosas

Era noche de fiesta. En el café, todos celebraban. ¿El qué? Nada en especial, pero siempre es una buena ocasión para una fiesta.

Algunos de los chicos tocaban instrumentos. No lo hacían especialmente bien, pero se agradecía la música. Había vino de sobra para todos, había comida de sobra para todos, había sonrisas de sobra para todos.

Mientras todos bailaban, Enjolras y Grantaire estaban apartados, en un rincón. Reían entre ellos, no con los demás. Disfrutaban muchísimo de la compañía del otro. Se contaban de todo, desde cualquier tontería que les hubiera pasado ese día hasta su vida entera. No importaba, cualquiera cosa era buena para hablar con el otro.

-Voy un momento con los demás-dijo Enjolras y besó a Grantaire en la mejilla-No debo estar apartado todo el rato.

Enjolras se fue y bailó con los demás, mientas Grantaire seguía sentado en su rincón.

No se encontraba demasiado bien. Hacía un rato que se sentía mareado y con menos estabilidad. Todo le daba vueltas. A pesar de estar quieto, parecía como si sus amigos se fueran desvaneciendo poco a poco, desapareciendo por los límites de su visión.

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no se imaginaba que iba a acabar desmayándose. Su cuerpo hizo un fuerte sonido al caer contra el suelo.

Algunos se dieron cuenta, otros seguían riendo. Pero eran risas vacías, risas silenciosas, porque en el fondo eran consciente, hasta que todos callaron.

Fueron rápidamente a atender a Grantaire. Joly fue el primero en llegar hasta él.

Le tocó la frente, le tomó el pulso. Tenía que asegurarse.

-Tiene fiebre, pero su pulso es regular-dijo Joly-Será mejor que lo llevemos a una cama. Yo me encargaré de cuidarle. Parece muy enfermo.

Así que Joly cogió a Grantaire en brazos y se lo llevó.

Todo el mundo estaba conmocionado, todos callados. La fiesta no pudo continuar. De vez en cuando, alguno contaba algo gracioso y unos cuantos reían o daban un trago a una botella. Pero ninguno tenía ganas de hablar.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue despejando, hasta que solo quedó Enjolras. En un rincón, sin poder parar de llorar, guardaba silencio. Pero por dentro, gritaba. Gritaba de dolor. Sentía el dolor de Grantaire, y el que le provocaba su ausencia.

Pasó horas ahí sentado. No se sentía capaz de moverse. Quería ir a verle, pero… No quería encontrarse nada malo. Se odiaba a si mismo por verse tan débil. ¿Qué le había pasado? Él era fuerte, tendría que ser capaz de afrontar la situación. Estuvo un rato meditando, hasta que decidió ir a verlo.

Se levantó despacio, y despacio entró en la habitación.

Encontró a Grantaire tumbado en la cama, probablemente dormido, con un paño húmedo en la frente.

Justo como esperaba, tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba pálido, y parecía temblar.

No podía soportar verlo así. Y se echó a llorar otra vez.

Pasó toda la noche a su lado, velando por él. Rezaba, rezaba porque se pusiera bien. Estaba dispuesto a morir por él, si hacía falta. No le importaba, solo le importaba la felicidad de Grantaire.

Quería quedarse a su lado, pero necesitaba comer. Estaba débil, física y emocionalmente.

Bajó lentamente, como pudo. Silenciosamente, cogió algo de pan y empezó a comer. Siempre en un rincón, siempre apartado. La única compañía que quería era la de Grantaire.

Todos se fueron, y de nuevo se quedó solo.

Mientras estaba pensando en… En nada, la verdad. Grantaire bajó las escaleras.

Desde luego, era lo último que esperaba.

-Idiota-dijo algo enfadado Enjolras-Estás enfermo, deberías estar en la cama durmiendo.

-No puedo dormir-respondió Grantaire-No puedo dormir si no es contigo.

-Pero Grant…-suspiró-No puedo. Estás enfermo, y Joly dice que podría ser contagioso. Mejor sube.

Grantaire parecía enfadado. Él se sentía válido, tan válido como cualquier otro.

-No quiero. Me quedaré aquí.

-Sube-dijo Enjolras.

-No-respondió Grantaire.

Enjolras respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

-Bueno, como tú quieras. El problema es tuyo-y se fue.

Grantaire se vió de repente solo. No le dolía estar solo. Le dolía que Enjolras estuviera enfadado con él. ¿Cómo sentirse cuando la persona a la que amas no quiere hablar contigo? No hay descripción posible. Solo se puede decir que es la sensación más devastadora que existe.

Se quedó pensando en por qué. En por qué todo era así. ¿Por qué estaba enfermo? Él se cuidaba. Bueno… Más o menos.

-Grantaire… Tengo que hablar contigo.

Era Joly. Tenía una expresión seria, mezclada con decepción.

-Dime-dijo Grantaire.

Joly cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno…-dijo-No sé por donde empezar. Has… Has tenido un problema con el alcohol. Tomas demasiado, Grantaire. No es bueno, para ti ni para nadie. Vas a acabar matándote –miró al suelo- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que nos duele verte así? –apretó el puño. Era difícil ver a Joly enfadado- ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO IMBÉCIL QUE ERES! ¡LO ESTAMOS DANDO TODO POR NUESTRO PAÍS! ¡Y TÚ…! ¡TÚ LO ESTÁS DANDO TODO POR UNA MIERDA DE BOTELLA CON ALCOHOL! –paró de gritar. Inspiró profundamente y abrió el puño. Intentó no cruzar su mirada con la de Grantaire, pero le fue imposible- Si sigues así, Grantaire, estarás muerto en unos meses.

Grantaire no se esforzó en parecer sorprendido. En el fondo, ya lo sabía. Pero no era capaz. Ya era una rutina. Para él, dar un trago de vino era tan normal como respirar. Tan normal como la poesía para Jehan. Tan normal como ligar para Bossuet. Se lo había dicho incluso Enjolras, pero no era tan fuerte como para dejarlo.

-Gracias, Joly-dijo Grant-Puedes irte.

Joly se fue, y de nuevo se quedó solo.

Parecía sereno, hasta que una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla y cayó al suelo.

Y la siguieron muchas más.


	4. Capítulo Final

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Grantaire se había recuperado. Había conseguido moderar un poco su consumo de alcohol, pero no le resultaba fácil. Tambien hacía días que no hablaba con Enjolras. Lo evitaba, y Grantaire a él también.

Se moría por hablar con él, pero no se atrevía.

Un día, por la tarde, Grantaire llegó al café, pero estaba vacío. Sólo estaba Enjolras, silencioso.

-Enjolras… Necesito hablar contigo, no aguanto así-dijo Grant-Por favor, hazme caso. Te quiero.

-Grant, ¿no entiendes lo difícil que es esto para mí? ¿No entiendes lo que me duele verte así? ¿No entiendes el dolor que me hace cada trago de vino que tomas? Esto es peor para mí que para ti.

Grantaire se odió a si mismo, porque sabía que Enjolras estaba en lo cierto. Era un idiota. No se merecía a alguien así.

-Tienes razón-dijo Grant-No mereces estar con alguien así. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

-No-dijo Enjy-Quédate. Quédate conmigo.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Podrás soportarlo?

-La pregunta es:-dijo Enjolras, haciendo notar su preocupación-¿Podrás soportarlo tú?

-Yo, sí. Puedo soportarlo si estoy contigo. Lo único que quiero saber, es que si muero…

-¡No!-exclamó Enjolras-¡No hables de morir, Grant! ¡No a mi lado! ¡Cada vez que pronuncies esa palabra, un puñal se clavará en mí!-comenzó a llorar-Yo… No soportaría no tenerte. Eres lo más importante para mí.

A veces, no le damos importancia a los grandes detalles de la vida. Guardamos los mejores recuerdos en lugares escondidos de nuestra mente, y un día, una tontería cualquiera los hace despertar. Algo así le pasó a Grantaire. Enjolras ya le había dicho muchas veces que le quería, pero esta vez lo sintió diferente.

-¿Sabes, Enjy?-dijo Grantaire-Cuando te conocí, me pareciste un imbécil. Demasiado idealista para este mundo. Pero poco a poco, cuando te fui conociendo, me di cuenta de que eras mucho más que eso. Te admiraba y te admiro, Enjolras. Eres la persona más luchadora y noble que conozco. Ojalá yo fuera como tú.

Enjolras lo miró, y vió que él también lloraba.

-Shhhh-dijo Enjolras-Nunca digas eso. Todos somos perfectos a nuestra manera. Tú, eres una persona increíble, no tienes que ser como yo ni como nadie. Me encantas como eres.

Se miraron durante un momento. En los ojos del otro, veían esperanza. Veían la esperanza que necesitaban para seguir viviendo.

No había ninguna duda. Se querían. Y eso, no podía cambiar. O tal vez sí.

-No. No es cierto. –Grantaire frunció el ceño- No le gusto a nadie… Lárgate y-y yy… ¡Deja de mentirme! –y se echó a llorar-

Enjolras no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese repentino sentimiento depresivo. Lo único que supo hacer fue respetar su decisión. Y pasaron días sin hablarse. Grantaire volvió a su rutina de beber. Enjolras volvió a su rutina de líder. Y todo pasó como si nada.

Grantaire estaba bebiendo tranquilamente en una mesa del Café Mussain, mientras narraba divertidas historias a dos risueñas (y hermosas) señoritas, que le miraban atentamente, a la espera de que continuara sus relatos.

-Y entonces le dije "¿Revolución? ¿Qué revolución, Enjolras? ¡Eso ya no existe! ¡Persigues una causa perdida, asúmelo". Él, dándose cuenta de su derrota en el diálogo, se marchó sin decir palabra.

-¡Qué valiente eres, Grantaire! Atreverte a enfrentarte al líder de Les Amis… -dijo una de las chicas, mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

-Lo sé, lo sé…-dijo Grantaire, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo que Enjolras entraba en la habitación, y se levantó para hablar con él, pues el joven le miraba con una mirada que solo denota enfado-Disculpadme, preciosas. Parece que nuestro líder quiere hablar conmigo.

Relajadamente, y con la botella de vino en la mano, se fue acercando a Enjolras con una sonrisa, aunque se le borró poco a poco al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Grantaire-dijo Enjolras, mirándole fijamente.

-Enjolras-respondió Grantaire, manteniéndole la mirada.

-Deja de inventarte historias para asombrar a las chicas-dijo Enjolras, sin rodeos-Deberías tener más dignidad que eso.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Tanto le molesta a Monsieur Perfecto que se estropee su figura? ¿Tanto le importa a Monsieur Revolución como le vean los demás?-dijo burlonamente, y bebió un poco de la botella-Por favor.

-Escúchame bien-dijo Enjolras, mientras le agarraba bruscamente la cara-Me importa una mierda tu escepticismo. Me importa una mierda que lo único en lo que creas sea en el alcohol. Me importa una mierda que no seas lo suficiente fuerte como para afrontar que eres un completo y absoluto imbécil. Pero nunca, nunca, desprecies nuestra causa.

Dicho esto, Enjolras abandonó la estancia, seguido por las dos chicas, sin saber qué decir después de esa escena. Ya estando solo, Grantaire se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, soltó la botella, hundió la cara en sus manos y empezó a llorar.

-En algo sí creo, Enjolras-susurró entre sollozos y lágrimas, aún sabiendo que no le escuchaba-Creo en ti. Eres lo único que me anima a seguir adelante. Sin ti, una luz más se apaga, y yo quedo a oscuras de nuevo. Atrapado en mi oscuridad… Siento no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Permaneció así durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Al fin, se decidió a ir a hablar con Enjolras. Se levantó, se secó las lágrimas con una manga y fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró apoyado en una ventana, mirando, probablemente, a todo y a nada a la vez.

-Enjolras-dijo Grantaire.

-Grantaire-respondió Enjolras, sin mirarle.

-Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad-suspiró-Siento ser un imbécil, siento ser así. Siento no ser capaz de demostrarte lo muchísimo que creo en esta causa. ¿Y sabes por qué creo en ella?-dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos, suspiraba, y los volvía a abrir-Porque tú estás en ella. Eres… El mejor líder que podrían tener Les Amis. Admiro tu paciencia conmigo. Admiro tu perseverancia. Admiro la pasión que sientes por tu país. Te admiro, Enjolras. Admiro cada cualidad y cada defecto que tienes.

Enjolras, sin decir nada, se giró, se quedó mirándole unos instantes y le tendió la mano.

-Juntos siempre-dijo Enjolras, mientras sonreía.

Y entonces, sonó un disparo. Grantaire, sobresaltado, se despertó y miró a su alrededor. No veía a nadie. Se levantó y miró al exterior. Solo vio desesperación, soldados, a sus amigos y sangre. Mucha sangre. Tal vez fuera de Les Amis, o tal vez fuera de los soldados. No quería saberlo. Discretamente, subió las escaleras del Café Mussain lenta e inseguramente. Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, vio a unos soldados apuntando a la ventana con sus fusiles. Allí, enfrente de la ventana, estaba Enjolras. Estaba herido, lleno de sudor y sangre, y sujetaba una bandera roja. Miró a Grantaire, y Grantaire le miró a él. Se acercó lentamente a Enjolras, y se quedó de pie a su lado. Le miró directamente a los ojos, y en ellos podía ver que, al fin, la constelación que le guiaba estaba orgullosa de él. Entonces, Enjolras lo tomó de la mano.

-Juntos siempre-susurró Grantaire.

Y los soldados dispararon.


End file.
